Multi-level power converters (also referred to as inverters) have been gaining popularity, mainly due to improved power quality, lower switching losses, better electromagnetic compatibility, and higher voltage capability. One common multi-level inverter topology is a series H-bridge (CHB) inverter, in which multiple single-phase H-bridge inverters are connected in series. Since this topology has multiple series power conversion cells, voltage and power levels may be easily scaled. This topology requires isolated DC voltage sources for series connection of H-bridge inverters. A common practice is to use a single large transformer or multiple modular transformers to power the cells. Once concern with existing systems is the presence of input current and voltage harmonics that impact power quality.